


Recall

by Erida_Triton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erida_Triton/pseuds/Erida_Triton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dying of a curse so he and his friends send their souls back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Harry Potter sat tied to a gravestone, his head lolling to the side. He wondered how he kept getting into these situations; Voldemort seemed to hold a grudge against him for no reason he could discern. For a second he felt a pressure on his mind that pulled back when he noticed it. His natural Slytherin suspicion came out and he followed the pressure. He recognized the magical signature as the Headmasters and his suspicion deepened. When he recognized it, the enchantment started back into his consciousness, trying to pressurize him into forgetting. He pushed back, furious; they battled each other, each trying to subdue the other. Eventually, Harry managed to force any magic the Headmaster had placed on him out of his mind and body. When he pushed it all out he felt another presence touch his mind; at first he resisted, thinking Dumbledore was trying to renew the magic he'd placed on him, before he recognized his own magical signature. Curiosity won out and he opened his mind minutely, letting in the presence then closing his mind once more. Pain lanced through his whole body, worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He screamed, scaring the fat balding man and the man stepping out of the cauldron. Harry didn't notice them, too busy with the merging of minds to remember them.

Finally the pain ended and he blinked the spots from his eyes. Looking around he realized where he was and smirked, confusing the two men. Harry stood, sighing when his bones popped, he stepped out of the ropes and looked down at himself. "Oh I hate this glamour." He muttered and waved it away. 

The two men gasped as the James Potter look alike disappeared and a completely different boy stood in his place. Standing at 6'1, he was a Dark Angel in the presence of mortals. His raven curls fell comfortably across his forehead, his eyes emerald chips flecked with gold and violet with long charcoal eyelashes, his nose was slim and turned up just the slightest bit, his mouth was cherry red over perfect white teeth though his canines were elongated. The only imperfection was his weight which showed even through his tournament robes. Harry smiled as his wings protracted from his back, tearing through his robes, not that he cared. 

Voldemort was staring at the boy in front of him wondering what the fuck had just happened when the boy looked at them as if realizing what he did wasn't normal and had the audacity to smile sheepishly. He opened his mouth to speak when the shadows blurred and four teens stepped out of them with two Death Eaters.

Hermione spoke, "We're sorry it took so long Milord; Dumbledore has only just realized you're missing and it took a minute to sneak away but we grabbed Snape and Barty. They wouldn't have gotten out without intervention." Hermione added at his stern look. 

He sighed, "What about Grace? Do we know where she is?"

Luna tilted her head, eyes going blank for a second, "She's on her way, it might take a minute, even shadow-walking."

Harry nodded and waited in silence, feeling for his sister's magic. He smiled happily when he felt her step through. "Gracie, we thought you'd never join us."

His friends all murmured, "Milady" With relief as she smiled beatifically at them. She was identical to Harry, the only difference in her was her flaming red hair.

"I am sorry it took so long, I was in China believe it or not."

"The old fool had you in China? As in the country and not the town correct?"

She smirked, "Yes the country."

He raised his hands defensively, "Just making sure he's really that senile. You wouldn't fit in there for a second; at least in Chinatown people wouldn't spot your creature side a mile away."

"We both know he's senile, we've known it since '97 when he got himself killed by a ring."

Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she giggled with him, "That was pretty damn funny."

They were interrupted by an irritated(and though he'd never admit it, jealous of the apparently lady to the lord) Dark Lord, "If you don't mind me asking, _what the fuck is going on and who the hell are they?"_

Harry's eyes stopped sparkling and went cold, "She is my sister and they are our people. We've come back from the year 2021 because I was cursed by an Angel and dying. Obviously I wasn't about to let that happen, it's degrading to be killed by an _Angel_ of all creatures, so I sent back my soul and theirs so we could do this all over. Plus I really don't want the _Muggles_ to take us out again."

The Dark Lords eyes practically popped out of his head, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Harry's not trying to kill you, our people saved two of your's, we haven't killed Pettigrew without your permission, we aren't talking about Dumbledore with some kind of hero worship, we're in our creature form before we're seventeen, ect. Proof enough?" 

He nodded a little, "Good, I'm in no mood to have to curse you. Actually I am in a mood to curse Pettigrew, the fucking rat. He's going to betray you to Dumbledore once we have an accord. He hates us all because Lily Evans never wanted poor ickle Peter. Isn't that right Peter? She chose James over you and we're just a constant reminder of that."  _  
_

Pettigrew went to lunge at her, but was grabbed by Harry around the throat. Harry smiled evilly, leaning down and grazed his fangs against the fat mans jugular, "Watch yourself Peter, I might just decide to drink you dry instead of turning you over to the Ministry."

Pettigrew whimpered, "You don't mind if I take the traitor, do you Tom?"

His voice, while still polite, gave even the Dark Lord chills, though of a different kind. "Why not Potter, enjoy." His voice was slightly husky as he spoke, making his followers look at him in surprise.

Potter smirked, "Good. Now I need a favor."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"Would you be willing to harbor my friends and Grace while I take this thing to the Ministry?" 

 "Of course."

"Don't kill them." His eye's turned sharp, "Or I will _never_ let you die."

Tom shuddered again, "Now would I do that Potter?"

"Yes."

He snorted, "Fine I won't kill them." 

"Thank you." 

Harry smirked before shadowing away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry dropped the Rat in the cell at the Auror office closest to Tonk's desk, after Obliviating the last year and adding in some memories of where he'd been the last year and half. He left the Ministry for Riddle Manor, smirking in pleasure. 

At Riddle Manor he found Tom on a throne in front of the Death Eaters. Harry scared the crap out of them by appearing out of seemingly thin air next to their Lord. He laughed and conjured his own throne wandlessly. His friends followed him out of the shadows, Luna and Hermione sitting on the floor in front of him with their heads on each of his legs, Ron and Neville standing behind him on either side of his throne. Grace swept out of the shadows regally in an elegant gown. The gown was a black, floor length, had one laced sleeve, with two stripes of lace(patterend with roses) cutting diagonally across her chest and stomach with white underneath them, below the waist was all laced with the same pattern and a white slip underneath, with a slit rising up her thigh. Her shoes were white stiletto lace up boots with black accents around the laces with the same rose pattern as the dress. The Death Eaters were stunned by her beauty, Snape was staring as though he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and Harry almost groaned as he recognized that look.

Luna and Hermione were wearing similar gowns though Luna's was completely red as were her pumps, and Hermiones was brown and her hair smoothed into spiral curls, her boots were white with a brown spiral around the base of them. Harry looked behind him at the boys who were wearing suit's; Ron's suit was a deep sapphire blue with a black button up shirt, black loafers, and a blue pinstriped tie. Neville's suit was a chocolate brown, brown loafers, and his button up was sapphire blue wearing a brown pinstriped tie.

Harry snorted, "I'm looking rather ragged compared to you guys, I think I'll go change."

The Death Eaters jerked while his friends remained stoic. He patted Luna and Hermione so they'd get up for a moment and stood. Once he moved both girls sat in his throne smirking. Grace conjured her own throne and sat regally, like a true pureblood. He disappeared into the shadows, heading for a shop that sold quality muggle suits and went on a mini shopping spree. His own suit was pure black with an emerald shirt, black pinstriped tie, and black loafers. He shadowed back in with his bags shrunken down and waited for the ladies to move so he could sit. "I could conjure you a couple chairs if you wish to sit."

"We could do it ourselves if we wished a chair milord, but we prefer to be near you. Thank you, milord."

Harry smiled down at them fondly as the Death Eaters looked on in confusion, though Snape appeared to be lost to anyone in the room but Grace.

Tom looked jealously at the girls sitting with their heads on Potter's lap. He was confused by his jealousy though; he'd never felt jealous of a woman before, not even as a hormonal teenager, yet here he was glaring at these two women who had their heads on the boys lap. He wanted to rip them off and put his head there, to nuzzle that thigh, to-.

He caught that thought before he was too far gone to listen to his followers. He started eyeing Severus out of the corner if his eye; the man looked like he'd gotten three wishes from a Faerie. He followed the man's line of sight to Potter's sister; so he wasn't the only one mooning over a Potter. He caught the man's eye after a minute and sent his understanding through a complicated dance of Legilimency and Occlumency. He looked vaguely surprised before he sent back an acknowledgment.

Voldemort went back to the meeting, detailing what happened in the graveyard and why there were six teenagers sitting next to him. Lucius spoke up, "So this isn't some plot of Dumbledore's to get us to trust you?"

Gracie stood and released her wings, "Do you think Dumbledore would trust a bunch of Dark Angels?"

Lucius gasped, "Dark Angels?"

As one they smirked, "Dark Angels." They confirmed, leaving a room full of gaping Death Eaters.

"So Voldemort, when can we break into Azkaban today? I wanna fly." 

Tom gaped, "You want to help me break out my followers? You realize Bellatrix is in that group?" 

Neville stepped in, "I don't have a problem with Bella, she's not actually the one who tortured my parent's into insanity. That would be my grandmother, bitch that she is. My father married a half-blood and it pissed off my grandmother so much she saw an opportunity and took it. She's been Obliviating Healers so they can't heal my parents. I much prefer Bella." He stepped back, his face blank.

Lucius looked furious, "She's been denying them their health and their son for 13 years?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "We do have a way to cure them, but I will need Gracie, Hermione, and Severus' help. It's a very complicated Potion and the Charms to set them are even harder. The potion takes six hours to brew and I'll need most of your help for the Charms. They're going to need a lot of magical power."

They nodded, "We appreciate that."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once the meeting was finished Neville left to get his parents and replace them with Golems. Grace, Mina, and Severus went to the potions lab to go create the Potion needed for the Charms to work, while Harry showed them how to do the Charm. 

Six hours later both Potion's were ready for consumption and the others were ready to cast the Spell. It took a total of three hours to complete the ritual; by that time they were ready to pass out but let the Longbottoms come to awareness. It took another twenty minutes for them to come around; Neville explained what happened to his furious parents. When the story was over they were completely worn out and headed up to bed. 

Luna and Ron went into one of the guest rooms together, Neville and Hermione together, and the Death Eaters besides Severus and Barty Floo'd home. Grace passed out before they could find her a room and Severus looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry, take her into the room you usually stay in. She'll be fine when she wakes, I promise." When Severus looked longingly at the bed he rolled his eye's, "We lived in a time of war Severus; she won't mind if you share her bed. Honestly she'd be more surprised if I was there." His relief was plain as he laid her tenderly on the bed before getting in the other side. He looked awed to be laying next to her, so awed neither of them changed. 

Harry rolled his eyes again and waved his hands. Severus gasped as both he and Grace were changed into pajamas. Harry had given her a men's night shirt and Severus had the bottom half to it. His eyes widened with a slightly panicked look as Harry shut the door with a smirk. 

Harry looked around for another room and sighed when he realized that the only one left was the master bedroom. He was about to go find a couch when Tom huffed and grabbed his arm, pulling him along to the master room. Harry's eyes widened briefly and he followed. Tom led them to the bedroom and closed the door; when Harry didn't move away Tom sighed and waved his hand, vanishing his clothes and replacing them with a pair of sleep pants. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. When he realized Tom hadn't gotten in he turned over curiously to see him swallowing a Potion. At his curious look Tom explained, "It will take away the snake-look unless I want it around." Harry's mouth dropped into an 'O' of surprise as Tom's features blurred and reshaped. His nose elongated, his eyes weren't so slitted even though they were still red, his lips reformed and his teeth reshaped. He started sprouting hair out of his bald head, pitch black and wavy, and grew out to mid-back. Once he was reformed he made up a beautiful man. Harry couldn't help but bite his lip, hoping the pain would hide the lust he felt just seeing the man in his original form. The man took out a pair of sleep pants and changed without looking at Harry. The boy almost moaned as he slipped out of everything but his boxers. As it was he made a strangled sort of whimper in the back of his throat that made Tom smirk.

Harry rolled over ignoring the man; Tom got in bed a few minutes later, rolling over so his front was pressed against Harry's back and wrapped an arm around his waist while nuzzling into Harry's neck, making the boy shiver in his arms. He smirked against Harry's neck and brushed his lips against the boys neck making him whimper. "Goodnight Harry." He whispered against him.

"Goodnight Tom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for weeks and I can't seem to get I out so I'm writing it down. This story is not TOP PRIORITY so I have no idea how often I will be updating.


End file.
